Character Creation
Abilities We will be using this calculator with a 20 point buy. Hit Points Full HP roll at level 1 and you can either roll or take the average rounded up each level. Races and Racial Traits Race point restriction is set to 11 RP. You are allowed to take racial traits as long as their point modifier does not raise your RP above 11. The following races are legal choices for this campaign: * Dwarf * Elf * Gnome * Half-Elf * Half-Orc * Halfling * Human * Triaxian * Dhampir * Ifrit * Oread * Sylph * Undine * Skinwalker Classes All classes sans gunpowder classes are allowed. Non-gunpowder variants of gunpowder classes are allowed (IE: Bolt Ace.) 3rd party classes must be approved by me. Unchained variants of classes are required. Modifications to non-Unchained archetypes and such to work with Unchained classes will be approved on a case by case basis. Levels and Progression Characters begin at level 3 and have 3,000gp to spend on equipment and items. (Ignore your class starting gold.) Experience is not tracked, you will be granted levels directly as you progress through the modules/campaigns. We will be using the Automatic Bonus Progression system. So in this module you will all begin with Resistance +1. * Resistance +1 At 3rd level, the character gains a +1 resistance bonus on all saving throws. Traits You will be allowed one Basic trait of choice but it must make sense for your backstory. After a short write-up of your character history, I will grant you another extra campaign trait. Alignment There are no alignments, but players should not be playing inherently "evil" or wicked characters and should be functioning members of society in some form. Spells and abilities that refer to alignment will be modified at GM discretion. Detect Evil does not function. Detect Magic Detect Magic uses a Spellcraft roll to act as magical Perception to notice auras. Constant Detect Magic effects grant you a single Spellcraft roll every morning to grant a passive magic detection. Background Your character must be empathetic enough to want to investigate potential misdeeds in a community. The beginning of the story will involve a member of the Pathfinder Society so your backstory must also result in at least neutral standing with the society. Particularly note what your wealth/status in society is and whether you are currently living within the city or are from it. Feat Tax We will be following a Feat Tax system that makes a lot of feats freely available and combines others. Please visit this page to learn more. Specifics * Martial Mastery Feats which refer to individual weapons now refer to weapon groups (per the Fighter's Weapon Training feature.) (IE: Weapon Focus (Shortsword) is now Weapon Focus (Light Blades).) * Weapon Finesse Weapon Finesse (Feat) is removed. Light Weapons category is know known as "Finesse Weapons", all Finesse Weapons have the "Finesse" weapon attribute which allows the character to choose strength or dexterity for their bonus to hit. * Agile Maneuvers Agile Maneuvers (Feat) is removed. A character adds their dexterity to CMB if they're wielding a Finesse Weapon or their strength otherwise. * Combat Expertise Combat Expertise (Feat) is removed. If you have +1 BAB you can now activate its effect. * Power Attack Power Attack (Feat) is removed. If you have +1 BAB you can now activate its effect. * Deadly Aim Deadly Aim (Feat) is removed. If you have +1 BAB you can now activate its effect. * Deft Maneuvers Improved Trip, Improved Dirty Trick, Improved Feint, Improved Reposition, Improved Steal (Feats) are now replaced with Deft Maneuvers (Feat). You do not provoke an attack of opportunity when performing a trip, disarm, dirty trick, feint, reposition, or steal combat maneuver. In addition, you receive a +2 bonus on checks with these combat maneuvers. Now a prerequisite for the relevant greater combat maneuver feats. * Powerful Maneuvers Improved Bull Rush, Improved Drag, Improved Overrun, Improved Sunder (Feats) are now replaced with Powerful Maneuvers (Feat). You do not provoke an attack of opportunity when performing a bull rush, drag, overrun, or sunder combat maneuver. In addition, you receive a +2 bonus on checks with these combat maneuvers. Now a prerequisite for the relevant greater combat maneuver feats. * Point-Blank Shot Point-Blank Shot (Feat) is now removed. Precise Shot (Feat) replaces it in requirements for other feats. * Mobility Mobility (Feat) is removed and its effect merged with Dodge (Feat). * Dodge Dodge (Feat)'s AC bonus increases to +4 again attacks of opportunity caused when you move out of or within a threatened tile. A condition that makes you lose your Dex bonus to AC also makes you lose the benefits of this feat. * Improved Two-Weapon Fighting Improved Two-Weapon Fighting (Feat) is removed, its effect merged with Greater Two-Weapon Fighting (Feat). * Greater Two-Weapon Fighting Revised. Prerequisites now Dex 17, Two-Weapon Fighting (Feat), BAB +6. In addition to the standard single extra attack you get with an off-hand weapon, you get a second attack with it, albeit at a –5 penalty. Once your BAB reaches +11, you also gain a third attack with your off-hand weapon, albeit at a –10 penalty. Background Skills We'll be running the advanced Background Skills system which divides skills into two categories and gives you a split pool of points for skills. Check out the link for more information. For some extra Profession Skills and extra uses for them, please visit Extra Professions. If you would like to recommend one I can also write up some alternate uses for it as well. Each player is allowed a +4 untyped bonus to a Lore skill of their choice of something related to their character. If you have your character concept together I'm more than happy to help you pick one that might fit. Lore skills are very specific knowledge skills and cover a much smaller scale than knowledge skills. Lore skills cannot be used to identify creatures unless the skill is for a singular creature type.